


Toad Padalecki

by belovedhell



Series: Superheroes J2 [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bullying, Drunk Blow Jobs, High School, M/M, Mutant Powers, Secret Crush, Superpowers, Talking Amphibians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jared hated his superpower with passion. From all the powers he could've gotten he was stuck with sticky slime and mucus, not to mention that his long tongue was a major turn off. Why couldn't he be like the Four Magnetics? Especially someone like Jensen, his superpower was badass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I somewhat put sky high, DC, and x men together, I don't know why. I just really wanted to write a superhero story. All the heroes names are made up except for Toad cause I couldn't think of anything else... Thinking of doing a series now. Anyways, enjoy! Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Being a superhero was a given, people would say. Not everyone could have a superpower, something that could either be a curse or a gift. Jared didn't understand what was the joy of being a superhero, his power was lame. Everyone made fun of him and called him names: Mucus Padalecki, Slimy Jay, and Wart-face.

Jared heard it all.

His superpower was similar to a frog's characteristics— a damn frog— Jared could extend his tongue to a certain length and spit sticky mucus. Gross. Who would even want a power like that? Certainly, not Jared. But wait, that was not all. Jared could stick to walls, and lastly, he would constantly leap. It wasn't his fault, it was instinct damn it! Jared would be walking one minute, then out of nowhere jump.

Jared had wondered what he had done to deserve such a cruel, disgusting power. Why couldn't he shoot fire bolts out of his hand instead? Or, manipulate the weather? That would have been so much better.

It was torture in the Super Institution where Jared attended. He was a sophomore and in side-kick classes, his power was considered lame to be in the superhero courses. Assholes. It didn't matter though. The point of the school was to control your power and protect the good citizens. That was what really mattered. Jared had never rescued citizens before, but he had saved animals.

He was slowly working his way up and that was enough.

Jared plugged in his earphones as he grabbed his backpack. He left his dorm and made his way towards the cafeteria. Jared moved to the side as he saw a couple of freshmans running passed him, probably racing. One freshman froze the other's feet to gain the upper hand.

He chuckled. It was nice to see new powers in campus.

As he entered the cafeteria, he spotted his best friend sitting alone in a table. Jared rolled his eyes as he saw Chad staring at the hot cheerleader in the opposite table.

"Really, Chad? Smoke is coming out of your ears, man." Jared sat in front of him.

"Shit! Really?" Chad rubbed his ears and said, "I know I need to control my emotions, but can you blame me? She's hot!" Chad was talking about Sophia, the cheerleader who had no idea they even existed.

Chad had the power to control flames, or rather had pyrokinesis. Cool power. Sadly, Chad couldn't control it, especially when he was furious. He would turn into a huge flame or shoot fire. He already got a warning from the dean due to the last incident. Chad almost set the gym on fire. Luckily, the heroes stopped it.

"You know what today is, right?" Jared asked.

"Please don't tell me it's training day..." Chad groaned.

"Yup."

Training day was every month. It was to show how good you could control your power and work with other heroes to deal with the situation. Jared and Chad were not fond of it. Chad failed it every time... and Jared's scores were extremely low. In order to advance they must pass the test.

"Great..."

* * *

Jared wore his super uniform and went to the training room. He hoped he was with nice heroes. They usually were divided into a small group and had to think of a strategy. Jared never voiced an opinion because no one would even bother to ask for his.

When he entered, his eyes widened at the heroes that bestowed him. Jared was watching the _Four Magnetics_. They were the best and high achieving superheroes in the school. Jared watched in amazement as he saw his idol, Jensen, who was better known as Everlaster.

Jensen's power was badass. He was super strong and could fly in incredible speed. Jared even thought he might have X-ray visions, at least that was what he heard from rumors. Not only that, but he was fucking hot. His jaded eyes that would shine brightly whenever he smiled and his body was muscular and perfect for tights.

Unlike Jared, who was lanky and pale like a cold blooded creature. His face was covered with small, flat warts. Jensen would never look at him, not when he was so hideous. Besides, his long tongue was a major turn off.

Next to Jensen was Chris, his best friend. His super name was Shockwaver and he could generate seismic energies with his hands and strong force of wind. To either disable technology, destroy buildings, and knock your ass down. Not a bad power. The third member of the Four Magnetics was Danneel— ChangeDra— she had the power to absorb powers and temporarily use it. Lastly, Sandy the Screecher; her power was one hell of a noise. All of their abilities were amazing and Jared secretly envied them.

"You Toad?" Jensen asked. Jared must have spaced out because when did Jensen get so close to him?

"Y-Yes." One major rule in training rooms was that you say your superhero name. Never give out your real name. It was to practice when rescuing citizens and to stay somewhat anonymous and maintain privacy of your life.

"We're going to be working together in today's training day. Just follow our lead," Jensen said solemnly, and went back to the others. Jared was standing there in daze. Jensen talked to him.

Jared couldn't wait until he told Chad— Wait? Where was Chad? He was supposed to be in there with Jared. Looking around, Jared frowned when he didn't spot Chad. There were only six people in the training room, including himself.

He saw only Silverflare in the corner of his eye. Her name was Genevieve, she was the fastest hero and could run all over the world in one minute. Jared knew her from a class he had before, she was super nice and little quirky, but friendly. He should stick with her.

An announcement appeared, "Welcome Heroes. Today's training will begin in two minutes. The situation's topic today will be about stopping a hero from going rogue." The training room's exit and walls began to close with metal panels over it, for safety reasons. "The location will take place in the city." The room scene suddenly changed, it was no longer an enormous room, instead the site was actually in a city.

Jared would be amazed every time he saw such good visual effects. The buildings were so life-like— obviously if he tried walking through them it would fucking hurt.

"Your two minutes are up. Good luck," the announcement finished.

Everyone took their stances and prepared for the worst. Jared didn't know what kind of crazy hero would appear— Holy fuck! What that Chad?

Chad— No, Pyromanic— stood in front of them. He was the one they were supposed to stop? Jared could never hurt his best friend.

"We could do this the easy way or the hard way," Everlaster said, "What is it going to be?" He took a step forward.

Pyromanic smirked, "Both ideas sound lovely, but I choose the hard way." In an instant, Pyromanic's body turned on fire and started to shoot towards them. Shit! Jared got burn once and it hurt like a bitch.

Wait.

Chad wasn't aiming directly at them. The fire bolts looked like they were, but it faded before it could reach them. He wasn't trying to hurt them. Jared smiled in relief as he caught on, however his smile turned into a frown as he heard Everlaster.

"Shockwaver, try to see if you could blow his flames!" Everlaster shouted. Shockwaver nodded and slammed his hands together. Jared shielded his eyes as dust and gravel scattered around. Some building cracked from the shockwave.

Pyromanic's fire only lowered for a second but it didn't extinguish him. He growled and burned a building down; his flame grew bigger as he got angrier.

"It didn't work! Now what?" Shockwaver inquired. Everlaster gritted his teeth, he couldn't go near Pyromanic without getting a serious burn. He had to think, as the leader he had to come up with a good strategy and stop the villain.

"Silverflare, try to super speed around him. Maybe, if we cut some oxygen off his flames will go out," he ordered as he eyed Pyromanic. Jared's eyes widened, that was an insane plan. If they cut the oxygen, then Chad wouldn't be able to breathe.

Silverflare nodded and left her side.

Jared panicked. "Wait!" He leaped towards Everlaster and tried to reason with him. "Everlaster, you can't be serious! If Silverflare does that... Pyromanic could suffocate. He could get hurt—"

"We must take down the enemy, no matter of the cost!" Everlaster snapped. "Do you think if we were actually dealing with a real villain he would just stop if we ask him nicely? No. Now get back to your position, Toad!"

Jared's mouth parted in horror. This couldn't be happening. He watched helplessly as Silverflare started to do a tornado around Pyromanic. His flames were slowly ceasing and his steps slowed down. No...

 _C'mon, Chad, get mad! Do something!_ Jared thought.

As if Pyromanic heard him, he began to increase his fire, turning the twister into a blaze. Silverflare barely managed to escape as she jumped out. Her suit caught on fire, good thing it was fireproof. She swiftly patted it down.

The twister burst, sending flames around them as more buildings caught on fire and the ground fractured.

Everlaster cussed. "This isn't going well. Shockwaver, any ideas?"

"I was hoping your idea would work. I don't know what else to think of."

Everlaster eyed the team, then he got an idea. "I got one. It's a little risky but it might work. ChangeDra absorb Shockwaver's power." She nodded and touched Shockwaver to get his power. "Next, Screecher, scream directly at him. ChangeDra and Shockwaver will both create a strong force of wind, enough to lower his fire. Once it's lower, scream. Got it?"

"Got it," Screecher said.

Jared felt out of place since Everlaster didn't tell him to do anything. He felt so useless. This was why he hated being on a team.

ChangeDra and Shockwaver took their positions.

"Wait on my command." Everlaster waited until Pyromanic came closer to them, making sure he was away from the buildings. Once he was close, Everlaster shouted, "Now!"

The duo created an enormous shockwave, destroying a building and windows shattering. But it worked. Pyromanic's fire ceased as the wind came nonstop. He couldn't do more flames as his warmth was lowering.

Right on cue, Screecher screamed at him. Jared winced as her scream went through his ears. If it hurt him, what would it feel like to Pyromanic since her scream was aimed directly at him?

Pyromanic cried out as he heard her scream. His flame was now gone and was normal again. Chad's knees hit the ground, his eyes were scrunched tightly and he was covering his ears. "Stop! I give up!" he screamed.

Everlaster stepped forward. "Don't stop, Screecher. This could be a trick."

Jared gasped. That was no trick. His best friend was in pain! "Everlaster, he's suffering! He's not going to fight anymore—"

"Better safe than sorry," Everlaster hissed. "We can't have him going rogue again."

Jared saw Chad collapsing, his hands still pressing firmly against his ears. "Stop! It hurts! Please, make it stop!" Chad shouted, his voice slowly cracking. Jared's heart broke, he had never seen Chad in such a state. He was in agony. "Please..." Small tears escaped his eyelids as he pleaded.

That was it. Jared was pissed.

He shot mucus to Screecher's mouth to prevent her from screaming. "Mmph," she muffled, desperately trying to get the sticky substance off her mouth. It was strong.

"Toad!" Everlaster scowled.

Jared didn't listen, instead he sprinted towards Chad. "Hey, man? It's over. You can let go of your ears. You're safe." God, Jared felt awful. Chad slowly opened his eyes as he saw Jared.

"Jay?" Without thinking, Chad wrapped his arms around him. "They wouldn't stop. Even after I gave up, they kept torturing me." Jared couldn't believe what he just witnessed. These people weren't heroes, they were despicable.

"It's okay. They won't hurt you—"

"Toad, what do you think you're doing?" Everlaster barked.

Chad got behind Jared. He was traumatized, he never had an experience so scary in his life.

"Me? You guys were the ones that wouldn't stop! That was savage! You could've hurt him badly," Jared hissed. Usually he would be quiet and get push around, but not this time. Hell now. Not when his best friend was the one getting hurt.

"That's what heroes do! We're supposed to stop villains from destroying the world, stopping them from doing and causing harm!" Jensen reflected.

"We could've done something else, something less violent! We could've talk through him, maybe we could've changed his mind if we communicated. But the minute you guys attacked him, he reacted! Did it ever occur to you that maybe he was just defending himself?"

"He was a villain," he countered as he crossed his arms. "There's no talking through a villain."

Jared scowled. "The topic for today was stopping a _hero_ from going rogue! He was never a villain! We could've changed his mind. I could have, he's my best friend." Jared looked at Chad from behind. "If being a superhero means hurting villains like nothing and without trying to make them see the error of their ways. Then... I don't want to be a superhero!" he yelled. His words echoed, the city scene changing back to its original room.

Everlaster's eyes widened in shock, while the others gasped. No one had ever said those words before. Being a hero was a privilege.

"Let's go, Chad. We're done here." Jared walked passed them, not caring of the consequences. Chad walked beside him, Jared helped him out as he noticed Chad was limping in pain.

* * *

"I can't believe I thought he was a great guy," Jared croaked. He looked at the aquarium in front of him as he continued, "He's just like the others... A huge, arrogant prick."

Jared leaned against the counter as he folded his arms to rest his chin, he stared at the amphibian inside the glass. "I know... Everyone is different." The frog croaked and blinked at Jared. "Why do you have to always be right? It would be nice if you could be on my side," Jared pouted.

He was talking to Jello, the frog inside the aquarium. Jared could communicate with amphibians. He used his advantage to help out in a reptile store— where he volunteered— and fed the amphibian section. Jared befriended Jello upon working there. Jello was a sassy frog, but nevertheless gave advice to Jared.

Jello ribbit, _'You should live in a swamp and take me with you.'_

Jared laughed. "I can't live in a swamp! Also, you know I can't take you to my dorm. Pets are prohibited in the Institution. When I have my own home you can live with me."

Jello leaped with joy.

* * *

Another day went by, Jared finished his classes. He was supposed to meet Chad in his dorm to watch a movie. As Jared put his backpack in his locker someone pushed him inside. Obviously, Jared fitted inside due to his lanky body. The locker door slammed shut.

"Hey!" Jared shouted. He saw darkness before he twirled around. Looking through the locker's holes, he saw Tom. "Tom! Let me out!" Jared banged the locker. Why did assholes have superpowers? Tom should be in a villain's school, not with the heroes.

"Can it, Mucus Padalecki," Tom hissed.

Jared snarled and spit some mucus through a hole, hitting it directly through Tom's eye. "Hah! I hope you get an infection!" It was possible.

"You bitch!" Tom's eyes slowly turned red. "You'll pay for that."

Jared gulped and backed away from the door. He forgot about what Tom could do. "Tom, don't! I'm sorry!" It was too late. Tom started to do heat vision, not strong enough to melt the locker, but enough to heat the metal. Jared began to sweat and pant, his body was getting roasted.

"I wonder if you'll taste good as frog's legs," Tom smirked.

Jared's torso was drenched with sweat and his hair was plastered across his forehead. He could feel his face getting red and the heatness going into his head. He was literally getting toasted.

A sudden noise erupted from the outside. Jared heard banging sounds and shouting coming from other people. Tom could be heard cussing from afar— at least his heat vision stopped.

Abruptly, the locker door snapped open by strong force. Jared didn't hesitate to hurl out, he landed on the floor as he took the cool fresh air. Jared breathed twice as hard and took off his hoodie.

"You okay, Jared?" Jensen asked.

Jared gaped as he snapped his head to where Jensen's voice came from. He saved him. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," Jared muttered, avoiding looking at Jensen. Instead, he picked up his backpack and pushed his locker door shut. It was broken, of course.

"Wait, Jared," Jensen called him, but Jared didn't listen, he just left the hallway.

Secretly, Jared felt humiliated, Jensen saving him only made it worse. His superpower was useless and he couldn't even handle the situation himself. Being bullied was one thing, but being saved by your supposed idol... not so much.

Jared wanted to crawl under a rock, or better yet, leave in a swamp. He should have listened to Jello.

* * *

Chad was rambling beside Jared, they were playing video games. It was Friday so they were free to do whatever they want. Jared wasn't listening to Chad, instead he was staring at his game character's death. Chad had won.

He was wacked in the back of his head. "Ow! You dick, that hurt!" Jared huffed, soothing his head.

"Then pay attention to me. Didn't you hear what I just said? Sophia and the cheerleading squad are having a party tonight! We should go and have some fun. I heard some heroes are bringing alcohol. The party is going to rock."

"You just want to go because you want to make a move on Sophia," he teased as he nudged his ribs. "Besides, were we even invited?"

"...No—"

"So you want to crash the party?"

"Dude, it's the party of a lifetime! We have to go. I heard all the popular heroes will be there. C'mon, man."

Jared was glad Chad was himself again, two days ago Chad refused to go to class because he was scared heroes would hurt him. Jared, being the good friend that he was, helped Chad and told him that he was a strong hero and one of the best he had seen by far. Chad was himself again, but avoided getting near Sandy. Sometimes Chad could still hear her screams in his mind.

"I don't know..."

"Just for a few hours, Jay. Bring Jello if you want!" Chad knew about Jello, but he was not fond of touching _it_. Jello was slimy and gross, at least Jared was clean.

"Are you kidding? He'll be killed!" Jared said, "Fine. We can go, just for a few— Whoa!" Jared was forced halfway down as Chad grabbed his shoulder and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks, Jay!"

Jared hoped Chad wasn't lying about only being there for a few hours.

* * *

That lying piece of shit! Chad ditched him. Jared shouldn't have come, he was in the corner by himself. Jared took a sip of his spiked punch, it tasted sweet and bitter altogether. Was it his second or third cup? Jared had no idea.

Jared didn't know anyone at the party. He recognized some heroes, but he had never talked to them before. The Four Magnetics were in the party as well, he only caught a glimpse of Jensen an hour ago, but that was it. He was happily chatting with the other heroes.

Sighing, Jared drank his cup in one gulp, he wanted to go back to his dorm. He felt light-headed and his eyes were glossy. Jared licked his lips, he was hoping to get laid or hook up with a guy. Then again, no one would even touch or make out with Jared, fearing that his warts would be contagious. That was bullshit and a fucking myth.

As Jared made his way to the exit— the party was secretly in the basement of the Institution— he bumped into someone. "Oh, 'm srry," Jared slurred. He clumsily got to the side to let the stranger passed.

Jared was a lightweight and whatever was in the punch was really strong.

"It's alright," a familiar voice said. Jared looked in awe, it was Jensen. His secret crush. "You don't look too good," he observed and said, "Let me walk you to your room." What a nice hero thing to do?

"ure," Jared giggled. Jensen put his arm around his waist and helped him through the stairs. Jensen's warmth was nice; Jared wished it would never end. Jared didn't know what happened, one minute he was leaning against Jensen, the next he was carrying Jared like a bride. Jensen was using his super strength.

"Sow wamth." He snuggled himself deeper into Jensen's arms. Fuck, Jared felt like throwing up.

Jensen didn't answer, he merely looked for Jared's dorm by his last name. Everyone knew who he was, honestly, Jensen felt a little bad for this hero because Jared: often got bullied, never had been taken seriously, and looked like a zombie. Jensen would hate to be Jared.

Arriving to his room, Jensen put Jared down and was about to leave, if it wasn't for Jared's grip stopping him. "Wait! ets have sum fun," Jared grinned, tugging Jensen back. He made Jensen sit down— no, shoved him down.

Jensen was taken aback as Jared hovered over him. He started to unbuckle his belt and unbuttoned his pants in one swift movement. "Jared! Stop!" Jared didn't listen as he pulled his cock out. Jensen groaned, it had been a while since anyone had given him a handjob.

Jared felt his cock hardening on contact, he began to touch his base and rub in circular motions. He could feel his own cock erecting through his jeans. Jensen was so hot and squirming underneath him.

Leaning down, Jared licked the tip, then his tongue extended and wrapped around his cock. It was an advantage when it came to sex. Jensen moaned. The sensation was different and by far the greatest feeling Jensen had ever felt. His toes curled and his hips buckled.

"Oh god! So good," Jensen cried out.

Jared continued lapping his dick, he tasted pre-come in his mouth. It was salty, but pleasant. After he knew Jensen had enough, Jared took him whole. Jensen let out a wanton moan as Jared kept sucking him.

"I'm gonna—" Jared didn't listen, he continued bopping his head and fondle his balls. It was enough to send Jensen to the edge and then he came into Jared's mouth. Jared welcomed the warm liquid and drank every last drop. He licked the slit one last time before pulling back.

"Yu tasste how I ought you woud," Jared mumbled, his voice rough. He collapsed on top of Jensen and passed out.

Jensen sighed. Jared had to fall asleep on top of him. His nose scrunched in disgust as he caught a whiff of Jared's mouth, which smelled like whiskey and fruit punch. The whiskey made his stomach churn, Jensen turned his head to the side. Jared's mouth was so close to him, every time he breathed in and out to snore only made it worse.

Finally having enough, he pushed Jared off of him. Jensen needed to get out of there. He fixed his dick back inside his boxers and jeans. Jensen quickly slid off the bed and left the room.

* * *

The following morning, Jared woke up with a killer headache and hangover. He had no clue what happened last night, he couldn't remember shit. Jared didn't even recall how he got back to his dorm.

The last thing he remembered was that his fucking best friend ditched his ass. He shouldn't have drank the spiked punch.

It was Saturday so it was a good day to go into town and be at the park. He could talk with the toads in the pond. It was nice to have different conversations that weren't with superheroes.

Jared left his dorm and headed down the hallway. He wondered how Chad was feeling this morning? Probably like shit. Good, payback was a bitch. Maybe he would check on him when he got back.

On his way down the stairs, leading to the atrium. Jared caught a glimpse of Jensen sitting on the leather couch. All by himself. Jared pretended he didn't see him and padded to the doors. He was still embarrassed from Jensen saving him from Tom. Jared didn't know what happened to Tom until Chad told him. Apparently, ChangeDra got his power and gave him a taste of his own medicine.

"Jared?"

Jared froze upon hearing his name. _Act_ _natural_ , he told himself. "Oh, hey Jensen. I didn't see you there. I'm just heading out." He pointed to the exit and took a couple of steps backwards. "I'll catch you—"

"Can I go with you?" Jensen blurted out.

"Uh, I-I- if you want. I'm not doing anything exciting... just going to talk to, uh, _friends_." If he said toads, Jensen would automatically think Jared was a freak of nature. He hoped Jensen would change his mind.

"I don't mine. It's not like I have anything better to do." Jensen shrugged. It was a lie, Chris invited him to a concert, but Jensen declined. After last night's amazing blowjob from Jared, Jensen couldn't forget him. Jared had been in his mind all night and morning.

"Oh— Okay. Let's go then," Jared's lips quirked slightly upwards. On other occasions, Jared would have been thrilled and secretly would scream, however, he felt like shit today and wanted to avoid talking to humans, at least until his hangover went away.

For a split second he thought he saw Jensen beam. That was impossible. Why would Jensen be happy with hanging with someone like Jared?

They arrived shortly to the park and Jared could hear the toads croaking not too far away.

"So, where are your friends?" Jensen asked, looking around. The park was somewhat empty, only two people jogging around the track that circled around the area.

Jared scratched his neck, nervously. "Don't laugh, but they're not humans."

"What?" Jensen raised his eyebrow.

"They're toads. I-I—" he took a deep breath and said, "I can talk to amphibians since I am like them." Jared hurried to the edge of the pond and gave the sign for Jensen to follow him. "Look, c'mere."

Jensen hesitated, but nevertheless followed him. He didn't want to be like the other assholes that made fun of Jared.

Jared saw three big toads and small little ones. "Hey guys! Long time no see." As Jensen stood next to Jared, the toads croaked in fear and jumped off their lily pads in a hurry. "Wait! He's not going to hurt you, I promise. He's a friend." Obviously, the toads weren't fond of strangers, humans had tortured toads every now and then that they began to fear them. Although, they made an exception to Jared since he had amphibian DNA.

"Yeah, what he said..." Jensen answered slowly, still in disbelief.

The toads came back and eyed Jensen before looking back at Jared. They started to croak, that was their way of communicating with one another. Jared could talk normal with them, but he preferred to croak so he could feel like them. Although, since Jensen was with him, Jared decided not to croak this time.

"No! Not that, guys." Jared turned red. Jensen blinked at Jared crouched down and whispered to them.

"What are they saying?" he questioned. This was a little ridiculous.

"Just nonsense. Although, one of them thinks you're super handsome."

"Really?" Jensen chuckled. That was new. A toad thought he was handsome. Awe. "Can they tell me why they think I'm handsome?" Might as well humor Jared.

A small little toad croaked. Jensen's mouth parted in surprise. He honestly thought Jared was bullshiting him and that the toad's words were supposedly Jared's, secretly telling him how he really felt about Jensen However, this wasn't a prank as he watched small toad croaking and staring at him.

Holy shit!

"She said your green eyes remind her of the pond and your freckles are like the lily pads. She would love to hop over them," Jared snickered. "That's a good line."

Jensen smiled. "That's so cool! I wish I can talk to them."

"Really? Most people find them gross and icky. Toads aren't exactly everyone's favorite pet to talk to," he bitterly said, referring to himself. The statement was not towards Jensen, but in general. Most people hated how Jared's characteristics would resemble of a toad.

"Hey now," he put his hand on Jared's shoulder and stooped down, "Not everyone is like that. I actually find _them_ cute." Jared was dumbstruck and gawked at Jensen. It was almost like Jensen was flirting with him, he hinted that toads were cute. So... did that mean Jensen thought he was cute?

"You're the first person I have ever heard that said that about _toads_." Jared decided to give off a hint, if he was wrong Jensen could just drop or change the subject. Then pretend the conversation didn't happen, it was not like he and Jensen hanged out all the time anyway.

"Well people are blind then. They don't see how some _toads_ are actually cool and adorable." Jensen removed his hand, causing disappointment to Jared. Of course, Jensen was talking about the real creatures, not Jared. Silly of him to even think that Jensen would find him interesting.

"Yeah... they are," Jared smiled softly as he stared back at the toads. One toad was croaking rather rapidly, Jared listened, then gasped at what the toad told him. "That won't happen!" His pale face turned into a tomato. "You guys are seeing things," he said, then got back on his feet.

"What did they say?" Jensen wondered, his lips made a thin line and his brow rose.

"Nothing! Just superhero stuff," he answered. "It was nice talking to you guys, but we're going to head back now." Jared tried to happily smile, although it turned into a grimace. He turned around without looking back as he began to walk away.

Jensen didn't press on, he knew Jared was lying and noticed that his ears were pink from embarrassment. Kneeling down to the toads, Jensen said, "For a toad he isn't so smart like you guys, huh?" The smirk that he showed was an indication that he knew what the little critters were talking about.

The toads croaked in unison, agreeing with Jensen.

He let out a laugh and said goodbye to the amphibians as he went to follow Jared.

 _Hurry up and ask him out. It's so obvious that you both want to be together. Really obvious,_ the toad had said.


End file.
